Talk:M110 SASS
That is not an M110... Ghost Leader 00:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Unless you got proof, then it's still called the M110. 00:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It looks like a Mk.12, but it could just be a Mk.12 front end on an M110.Raven's wing 00:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's a Mark 12 Mod 0 through and through. Firstly, the M110 is a 7.62 NATO gun, while the one in this game clearly has a 20 round 5.56 mag. Secondly, the gun in-game has a forward bolt assist, which the M110 does not have. The handguard is a Generation III PRI free-float tube but lacks the ARMS #38 SPR-PEQ sleeve standard on the Mark 12 Mod 0 that bridges across the upper receiver and PRI tube, while the M110 utilizes KAC's rifle-length URX II. The gun in-game also lacks the length adjustable buttstock of the M110, instead being fitted with a standard A2 buttstock as the Mark 12 Mod 0 is. The M110 has an ambidextrous fire selector lever as standard equipment, which the in-game gun lacks. The front iron sight on the M110 is integrated into the URX II rail system, while the gun in-game has the PRI folding front sight block that is standard on the Mark 12 Mod 0 (although it's folded down the wrong way, as it's designed to fold backwards, toward the shooter). Also note the bulge in the barrel in front of the FSP and the is an add-on collar, designed by OPS, Inc., that's used to align a suppressor with the use of the OPS, Inc. muzzle brake; these are features of the Mark 12 SPR. The M110, on the other hand, has a straight barrel profile and uses a flash hider similar to but larger than the birdcage flash hide that's standard on the M16 and M4. And for anyone who didn't understand a word of that, I offer pics as proof: *An identical civilian clone of the actual Mark 12 Mod 0, and the gun misrepresented as the M110 in the game http://www.hunt101.com/data/500/IMG_8958_1.jpg. *An actual M110 SASS in use by a US Army sniper on a firing range in Afghanistan http://www.snipercentral.com/images/m110b.jpg. To the developers' credit, though, they did put the correct M110 scope mount on the rifle in-game. However, that's the only feature of the actual M110 used... :S I understand using the in-game name of the weapon for the page title in order to avoid confusion among BF players who use the wiki and am not trying to challenge that, but it should be noted on the page somewhere (preferably in the opening paragraph, IMO) that the actual rifle modeled/skinned into the game isn't an M110. Ghost Leader 15:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What it is in real life is unimportant and irrelevant. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I must disagree. If the AK-47 in the game was labeled as an M16 or vice versa, it would be blatantly obvious enough of a mistake to even the dumbest BF player to warrant at least a single-sentence mention somewhere on the page. The M416 page makes a mention of that weapon's real world name, so how is that more worth a note than the fact that the M110 in the game isn't even an M110? As I previously stated, I'm not suggesting the page be retitled and every mention of "M110" be replaced with "Mark 12". It's just common sense to point out such a blatant mistake. Ghost Leader 23:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC)